ACTG 373 - This study is designed to allow subjects who have successfully or unsuccessfully participated in ACTG 347 (GCRC 1255) or other trials involving 141W94/VX-478, to continue treatment with 141W94/VX-478 plus ZDV plus 3TC or change to a potentially more active regimen that includes indinavir plus neviripine plus 3TC plus stavudine.